cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Reese
' Reese' is a Sparticle and is part of the questers She is a quester of the sub-tribe. She is quiet and a bit shy. She has long, pale blonde hair and was often called 'Blondie' by Callum in the first half of the first series. In the Emergency she is crowned leader of her tribe. She also has these special powers. She later on discovers that she is not the only one with these powers as told by holodora in series 3. The name for them are sensitives which means they have special powers. She is played by Emily Sanderson .She also has powers that are great. Personality Reese is quiet but is clever, sensible and always wants to find out whats going on. She also is shown to like when people take her seriously. She doesn't get along with Holly very well. She is 9 years old and best friends with Huen. She normally uses her special powers a lot and her mind reading with Huen which annoys Holly. She is very mature but not childish she likes how tribe is very over - protective of her she normally makes Holly in trouble and Holly gets angry that everyone always takes Reese's Side seeing as she's the youngest. In the second series she becomes more powerful and often conects with her friend Muna who is in limbo. but then she turns over to hollys side and dose not want the grown ups back because she thinks they will be destroyed, but then the grown ups come back but there teenagers. want to know more there is season 3. Biography Series one The Disappearance In the Disappearance Reese is one of the kids at the mine and refuses to go in any further into the mine due to the fact she sensed the Disappearance. As Callum leaves he tries to touch her but Sadiq defends this. She then goes with the others in the car to the supermarket and while the others are racing with the trolleys she makes them slip with a bottle of olive oil and watches this while eating raisins before walking up to them saying "Beat you." They go to Jordan's school to get Jeffery. In the office she looks at the CCTV and realizes what happened to the adults and the time she disappeared at and shows the video to the others which they try to deny. She then goes to tribe's house with the others and forges a friendship with Frankie. She eats pizza along with the others until they have to leave because they see Callum. She goes to the hotel with the others and starts roleplaying behind the front desk until she sees other kids approaching the hotel thus, giving tribe and the others a warning before it was too late. The Invasion In the Invasion, Reese is fixtated on telling the rest of the tribe about the Sparticle Project but fails until she reads about an exhibition on the project at the city library. She goes there without telling anyone and meets Callum and his tribe on the way down and asks if he has seen Kat but is fed a lie. Reese meets Kat at the library after seeing through a wormhole and running around much to Kats confusion. Kat answers some questions for Reese but Reese doesn't know whether she wants to recreate it but invites Kat and Liam into the hotel and hides behind them to avoid getting splashed with water. She reminds tribe to thank Kat when everyone is tucking into Hollys meal. The Message Reese recieves a message from a mysterious woman named Doomsday Dora, explaining sparticles and telling her about the Sparticle Project. Doomsday Dora says that they have to travel to the Sparticle Project to bring the adults back. The Quest Reese reluctantly shows everyone Doomsday Doras message before the mains electricity fails. She goes with tribe, Holly, Jordan and Jeffrey to find a power source and accidently stumbles upon lumminite. She later seals it in a box but puts it on the power box in order to boost the power which saves the Hotel. She is celebrating with everyone else where she is chosen to go on the Quest. The Funfair In the Funfair Reese is first seen saying good bye and giving Frankie some of her books which prove to be important for the subplot. Reese goes to the funfair with the other Questers but Holly, Jordan and Ami dont allow her to come with them around the fairground causing Reese to ride the ghost train with tribe. During the ride she gets off and finds a props and costume room and sees Muna, thinking shes a ghost and runs out in terror proclaiming she has seen a ghost. tribe and Reese then explore the fortune tellers tent and the lumminite the fortune teller had causes Reese to have a vision, revealing Doomsday Dora had been to the fairground and had hidden clues for the tribe. Reese sees Muna once again when Muna stops the out of control ride Ami, Holly and Jordan are on but Jordan believes Reese saved them but Holly doesnt believe this thinking it was Kat and tribe shutting off the power to the fairground while Reese tries to explain it was Muna, the ghost girl but no one believes her. Reese loses Doomsday Doras message when Ami deletes it from the laptop it was on. The Big Freeze In this episode all of the Questers are at the national physics institute and Holly, Jordan and Ami go off and end up being locked in a freezer because Reese walks past and sees the sign above the door is saying to close the door. When the door is shut Holly and Ami go to the doors window and attempt tell Reese to open the door, but she cant because the handle is stuck. Jordan attempts to tell her to get Kat but she cant understand him so he acts it out and she goes to get Kat. She finds tribe and Kat arguing before telling them about the situation. sadiq eventually goes into the pipes to block the air vent so that they can open the door and get Holly, Ami and Jordan out, whilst they are still in the freezer Jordan passes out from the cold so Holly and Ami try to keep him warm. Whilst tribe is in the pipes he gets a spanner which he got from the van and throws it into the vent and then uses lumminite to stop the air vent altogether. As he is about to get back out of the pipe and he collapses due to the cold temprature so the rest of his sadiq have to save him and get him out of the pipe as quick as possible. They find tribe and get him out of the pipe. He is barely awake and Reese fears the worst. sadiq is still alive and they then proceed to leave the National Physics Institute. The Water Rats Reese plays a relatively minor part in this episode. One of her teeth is loose and the subplot focuses on her tooth. She looses her tooth after biting into an apple and she is afraid the 'tooth fairy' wont find her due to the fact shes travelling in the Sparty van. She gets a purple flower hairclip from the 'tooth fairy'. In the end the enemy tribe of the Water Rats steals her hairclip and it isnt seen again. She also helps out in the various fights in the episode. The Unsuitables In this episode the Sparticles are at a private school for boys. Reese watches as one of the boys scolds another for accidently dropping the tray. Later in the dining room Reese watches as the boy is once again scolded for spilling water on Kat. As the Sparticles get ready to leave Reese asks about the boy who spilled the water but no one answers her. They then meet Ernesto in the woods and they plan a revolution against the head boy at the school and Callum ends up helping Reese take down one of the boys by pushing him and Reese is seen helping tie the boy up. As Ernesto and his old friend talk and then Ernesto is captured Reese tells everyone to be quiet and to listen to John and allows them to hear his thoughts through th PA system and at the end of the episode Reese is seen sitting with John looking as if they are talking to each other with their minds. The Harvest The Sparticles enter the city of Hope where Ami starts acting funny so the others leave in search of food. While in the corn field Reese runs off away from Kat and sadiq and to a small hill where she sees Muna again. tribe pulls her away and she screams for Muna and to let her go. They meet Ross and Reese tells him what Muna said in Portugese and Ross asked if they had escaped from a funny farm. Tamsin over hears what Reese says and translates the first part of it and takes them back to her farm where she translates the rest and gives her and Kat a map that shows were the Ley-Lines are and Kat figures out that Reese is somehow connected to the Ley-Lines and can see into the other demension and how she could see Muna. They find out that the Black Tor Mine is where all the Ley-Lines intersect. As they head towards the party a girl from the farm gives Reese a crown made of what looks like flowers and maybe wheat or stray and two boys carry Reese on their shoulders calling her the princess of the harvest and Reese remarks that she is now taller than Kat. After being arrested and put in the chapel Holly blames Reese for everyhting and Reese says that she was not the one to steal the food. During the trial Reese is seen holding Kat's hand not saying anything.Before leaving Hope Kat explains how Reese could see things and Ami says she is Bang on weird but cool and Kat agrees and Reese looks at Holly saying she isn't weird she's cool. As they leave Hope Reese says goodbye to Muna until next time and Jordan and Ami just look at her. The Fallout In this episode, Holly and Reese have an argument as Reese is fed up with Holly and vice versa. Reese sneaks through a bush and Holly follows Reese through the bush. Reese ignores Hollys pleas and anger of the hole in her coat and ends up discovering a nuclear bunker. She is nearly hurt by Holly who throws a photograph frame at her which makes Reese realize Holly wants the Quest to fail causing Holly to angrily storm out of the bunker and trap them in the bunker. Reese helps gather supplies and also helps overload the computer system that is trapping them inside the bunker. The Hot Zone The Questers stop at a beach looking for the source of an annoying noise and Reese descovers that there is a Ley-Line near by and sadiq makes her mad by plugging his ears so he doesn't hear what she is saying so she throws a stuffed toy at him. Later when Kat is feeling down Reese is seen with Holly talking to her. She tells Kat that there is a Ley-Line passed the barrier and she says they might be able to contact the adults through a wormhole. Reese says that the lap top is protecting her heart chakra from radiation. After they set up the computer and are ready to leave they hear part of one of Beethoven's symphonies and Reese explains what it means in morse code, the letter V, and Ami says in World War Two they used the letter V to mean Victory which means the adults got their message! The Emergency The Questers stop at what appears to be a truck stop and the others are sitting around a fire while Reese looks around and finds a chewed up dolly. She is the first to see the dog and talks to it like she would a nicer dog and sadiq grabs her and hands her off to Kat to get her away from the mean dog. After Ami collapses and they go to the hospital it is Reese who turns on the generator. When Kat is about to give him his insulin she asks if it is like Squash to much of something is bad and Beth appears and says she is right explaining how to measure insulin. Afte the rest of the group leaves Reese tells Holly she hates her. Reese remarks that "they are watching" speaking of the cameras every time she sees one. After Ami tells them the one kid is going to kill Beth's little brother Kyle they go in and try to save Beth and Reese pushes a button to have someone open the door after aking if sadiq and Kat are done arguing. She is the one to come up with the idea of the gas truck and asking if the Sparticles can spend the night. While the others call the dog Reese walks away and Holly remarks she is gone for good this time and that was one thing she was not going to miss was everyone asking where Reese was. Reese gets the chewed up dolly from before and shows it to the dog saving Ami and she tells him to walk slowly and Kat says "that on top of everything else she is a dogwhisperer" and when Reese tries to get in the truck with Ami the dog takes her shoe. At the end of the episode Reese is declared the leader and she agrees but only if Sadiq gets her a new pair of shoes. The Sparticle Project In The Sparticle Project, Reese is locked inside the Sparty van by Holly but she escapes by using her mind to open the door. She offers the mystic moles lumanite as peace offer. She later uses her mind to link herself up to the machine along with Muna but nearly dies in the attempt until Holly saves her, casuing them to stop arguing. Series Two 'The Stone Head' The Sparticles are kidnapped by Fizzy, who leads the 'Empire'. He doesn't want the adults back ever again to stalk the Earth. Reese sees her Mum and Daddy in the football stadium, but they can't see her. When Fizzy captures her after Sadiq steals the key, she meets Serina, and realizes that she wants the adults back, so she can be a docter. The Sparticles gain a stone head, which is connected to the key and the Quantum Nexus. The head has symbols on it, but nobody can understand them, not even Reese ( who has special connection powers), but Liam spots that the head is from The Great British Museum due to the fact that he has a whole page from A-Z letters written by Reese. Reese sees Holly has some coins given too her by Fizzy for getting them to him to destroy them. Holly will help Fizzy and his tribe to destroy the Quantum Nexus. Reese tells everyone, then afterwards she, herself, Holly, admits that she doen't want the Quest to succeed. Serina drives off with Holly beside her, ready for battle to the Quantum Nexus. The race to the Quantum Nexus is on! (According to Holly's line) in Series 2 Episode 1: The Stone Head. The Decoder The Sparticles arrivied at the Great British Museum, where the stone head came from and where the decoder was displayed. Serena and Holly had already got there before them and stole the symbols Reese had written down because Sadiq left the door of the Sparty Van open. They decoded the message and were already on their way to the next clue. Reese spots the decoder in the tractor and climbs in,whilst Rocky was steering it, then starts decoding the message. The decoder falls out and gets squished by the tractor but before it was squashed all the symbols Reese needed appeared. Callum tells Rocky to stop the tractor and helps Reese out. She tells the other Sparticle the message and they head off to geth the next clue. The White Horse After Reese and Liam decoded the message, she said to Sadiq that the leaping horse was on a field. She then told Sadiq that Tiny was Serena's sister, after reading the fortune teller's mind by hurting her by the hand, straining it whilst doing so. Fury, (Fizzy's number 3) then arrives at the circus (where Serena is) and looks for her, then knowing she lied to her sister, Tiny, by saying that her tribe is trying to get the adults back when really they are not. Fury then tells Tiny, Serena is Fizzy's deputy and leaves with an awkward silence amongst themselves. She then reveals to Tiny that she does want the adults back and she's pretending to work for Fizzy and is using Holly for clues for the Quantum Nexus. Saying she will be back for Tiny after the quest, not leaving her in the circus for a another millenium years. The Traders When the Sparticles get captured bt the Traders, Reece tries to show Big D her powers while getting interviewed. She gets put in a "cell" with Frankie and Liam. When Frankie and Liam start to try to escape, Reece shouts "STOP!" and they immediately stop. She continues to control them until there is a static electric sound and she fells a slight pain, breaking the link between them. She also tries to blow the door of her "cell" off using her powers. When she helps Frankie and Liam escape from the "cell" she is immediately caught and reluctantly goes into another cell since Holly remarks " I'm NOT sharing a room with her." She is then thrown in to a room with Serena, Holly, Sadiq, Tia and Jeffrey. When they try to escape, Reece starts to control them all and turns them into a human fan. Powers and Abilities Reese is one of few sensitives she has in some cases the power to see though dimensions she has telekinesis. she has telepathic communication with other sensitives. Open up Ley Lines and see what's going on at the other side as well as being able let anyone to hear someones thoughts and through a PM system. She is able to see things others can't like Anita heart chakra and also to sense things before they happen and sense objects. During the second series she is also beginning to be able to see ley lines. and in the second series and the first season she sometimes sees the parents even though there in another dimension. She is also exceptionally intelligent and has an uncanny mental strength for her age. Quotes "Beat you" "i only eat Hawaiian." "Look what the tooth fairy brought me!" "You know that I hate you." "The white Horse will lead us." "Who's Gonna make my Tea?" "I want to go home now." "Only if you get me a new pair of shoes" "Sadiq!" Reese always calls on Sadiq... "Am I beautiful?" "Where are you going?" "Wish Want..." "No. You've Said To Much." "We Still Have Brain Power!" Trivia *Reese's occupation while she was at the hotel seems to be a mixture of the receptionist and something of a security guard.﻿ *Her favorite type of food is Hawaiian (The Disappearance). *Though Reese is sensible for her age she takes on an oddly childish demenour for parts of the episode The Water Rats. *Reese's hamster's name is Hammy the Hamster (The Fall Out) * Reese has a dog called Cabbage (Series 3 The zone) * is known as "The Witch Child."(Series 3 by teen parents and Fizzy) Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:Series 1 Characters Category:The Questers Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Sparticle Project Category:Leaders